


黑烟与明镜

by Shoggothy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Origins, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, 伪ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，要是属于我的话，我早就让他俩复合了。艾雅/巴耶克，斜线有意义，斜线前后有意义伪ABO（因为清水写手在写完后绝望地发现除了在我心里这是个ABO以外根本没有任何ABO要素啊我是怎么做到的虽然但是草堆还是滚了的只是当时吹蜡烛了时间线是无形者DLC剧情，塔希拉存活前提就只是想写他们怎么重新谈恋爱（小声
Relationships: Aya | Amunet/Bayek (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 1





	黑烟与明镜

多年以前，当艾雅初到锡瓦时，荷丽忒也还年轻。她们才踏上小城的土道，她就拉着小侄女的手对她说：“我们应该让萨布知道古城又添新丁了。”然后她便领着她的小女孩，在天蒙蒙亮时登上芦苇船，慢悠悠地摇着橹，穿过绿洲盐湖的水波，迎向旭日初升的群山。

艾雅累极了。锡瓦也许很好，但锡瓦不是亚历山大，她赶了一夜的路，带着离开了父母和大图书馆的失望，对去见一个古城陌生的保护者丝毫提不起兴趣。她坐在船头，全靠早晨扑面的凉风保持清醒，当第一缕阳光越过了山与山之间的缝隙洒在她身上时，她揉了揉眼睛，抬起头来。

山谷间响起了一声鹰啸。

在染红的群山之下，有个身影随着啸声展臂而下。艾雅吓了一跳，她蹦起来，几乎要因为小船的摇晃掉进水里。她带着一个孩子的急切朝姑姑转过头去：“那是什么？”

荷丽忒只是笑而不语。

于是大胆的小女孩决定自己去寻求答案。她们已经接近岸边了，她迫不及待地跳进湖里，蹭过睡莲的叶子，分开茂密的芦苇丛，她湿漉漉地踏在滩岸上四处张望。有个孩子正从黑影消失的草堆里钻出来，他似乎没料到自己会被人看见，定定地站在原地睁大眼睛。

他从天空上落下时像一只猎鹰，但此刻却像是被猎人搭弓瞄准时受惊的鹿。

艾雅笑了。

从那之后，她总是把巴耶克跟锡瓦的湖地联系起来，她总是记得那片睡莲与芦苇，而巴耶克有着绿洲之水清澈干净和生机勃勃的气息，眼睛里映出她的影子。有时他的湖面也会染上血气，正如索贝克降怒时，祂的子女将吞噬几个不小心的祭品，将牺牲献给它们的父亲。

当他从刑架上坠进她的怀里时，那种血气冲进了她的鼻腔。

阿蒙内特用斗篷盖住他背后被烈日折磨得翻卷的伤痕，摸着他发热的额头将他的脸捧起来时，巴耶克似乎还有一点清醒，他睁开眼，瞳孔因无法对焦而泛着金色的光点。

他认出了她，因为他朝着她露出一个模糊的微笑。“艾雅，”他喃喃地说，“你来了，我的爱人。”

但传奇响彻下埃及的前守护者随着额头上那一丝凉意完全清醒过来时，笑容消失了，他睁大了眼：“抱歉，阿蒙内特。我以为……我不是——”

“嘘。”罗马的无形者导师把手指按在他因为脱水而干裂的唇瓣上，制止了他支离破碎的道歉，“你站得起来吗？”

巴耶克做了一次尝试。但热度冲击得他意识模糊，而曾经的爱人近在咫尺的气息几乎令他眩晕，他用力闭了一下眼睛，去抵抗想要挣脱他的卡破壳而出的渴望。但阿蒙内特反而凑得更近了，她听到他最终哑着嗓子吐出几个词：“塔希拉和卡旭塔……”

“他们都没事，我先去扫荡了克罗斯塔要塞。塔希拉受了点伤，不过现在看来至少比你好。”

巴耶克又做了一次尝试，这一次他终于摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“我也没事。”他说。

他那付哑得像是含着沙子的嗓音实在没什么说服力，鲜血漫过睡莲和芦苇的气息越发强烈，于是另一位无形者的创始人抓住了他的手腕。如同多年前他们曾拥有过在孟菲斯重逢的夜晚，她握着他的手，温柔但坚决地举到唇边。

“巴耶克，我是无形者，不是无情的鬣狗。你不必……”

她没有说完这句话。

夕阳终于沉了下去，在地平线最后的光辉里，她那双平息了火花的眼睛眸色深暗，几近努特吞噬了太阳神船后的夜空。

她将唇贴在他的手腕内侧。

“他没看到她，连我也没看到她。她从瞭望台上跳下来时，那个罗马士兵连一点反应的机会都没有就被她的袖剑捅穿了喉咙，他甚至没有发出声音，因为阿蒙内特导师接住了他落下的身躯，以防倒地的声音引来其他士兵。当时太阳正照着我的眼睛，当她的身影在拉神之光中站起来时，我还以为是一位女神降临在我的面前……”

在他们找到的临时据点，一处废弃渔村的房子里，几位无形者围成了一圈。潘奇正在帮塔希拉拆掉她手臂上的绷带，而年轻的那几个则挤在卡旭塔旁边，想象着他所讲的故事里的情景。

卡旭塔正讲到精彩之处，突然看到楼梯边转过一片白色的衣角。他停了下来，抬起手举到额头上，朝着来人示意。

“导师。”他恭敬地说。

他是在西奈发下誓言的，在此之前，他只是听过这位无形者创始人的传奇事迹。自从巴耶克到西奈之后，伴随着他的每一次出行，纳巴泰的歌手总是会唱出他们的领袖盖米拉特又一次光辉的胜利，而黑夜中的幽影成为了副歌的注脚，这只是让卡旭塔更崇敬这位在迷雾中来去匆匆的导师了。但现在巴耶克看起来似乎有点想把他刚迈出的这一步再收回去，最终他站在原地犹豫了一下，才终于没有退回去。

“我之前说过，卡旭塔，你不必如此多礼。”

“巴耶克，你的伤怎么样了？”塔希拉问。

“我没事了，谢谢。阿蒙内特去哪了？”

“她要去亚西诺伊北面调查路菲欧的动向，她说希望她回来时能看到你。”

巴耶克“嗯”了一声，然后他朝那几个年轻人笑了笑：“你们刚才在说什么？不用在意我。”

塔希拉忍不住微笑起来。没有其他无形者会问这位导师为什么在屋子里还要严严实实地戴着兜帽，而她也实在不愿让自己的好奇心去打扰前一个晚上阿蒙内特关起的门，但是作为他们的老朋友，塔希拉知道在阿蒙内特还叫作艾雅的时候，巴耶克就有这样一种习惯，每当他听到别人提起艾雅的名字，他总要装作不动声色地站在旁边听一听。

现在他就是这样，他抱着手臂，用手遮住全身上下最后一段裸露在外的上臂，假装对他们先前的话题一无所知。

果然，马克瓦特高高兴兴地回答：“卡旭塔在跟我们讲阿蒙内特导师是怎么救出他的。”

阿蒙内特回到临时据点时，太阳已经西斜，红霞笼罩在静悄悄的废弃村落上。巴耶克在门口等她，身上几乎挂满了猫，那让她不禁微笑起来，却又有些没来由的生气。贝斯特一定相当眷顾他，从前这些女神的使者就常常聚集到他脚边来，只有诸神才清楚它们从何寻来，但愿它们帮忙遮蔽了罗马士兵们的眼睛。

“你能走动了？”阿蒙内特扬了扬眉问道。

她问得如此坦荡，对前一晚记忆一片模糊的巴耶克倒几乎慌乱起来。他将怀里的那只猫放到地面上，轻轻推了推它，看着它们踱着步散开。他弯下腰时，兜帽完全遮住了面容，但阿蒙内特能看到在他伸出手臂时袖子下的一小段皮肤，他们最初的几个仇人的名字还若隐若现地刻在那里，那几乎使她产生了一种冲动。

她曾抚摸过那片伤痕，如今她的手指又记起了那种触感。

为了压住不应出现的冲动，她放过了他的回答，继而问道：“要是你没问题了，想不想趁着夜色来一场狩猎？”

他抬起眼，光线落在鸦翼般的眼睫上。

“路菲欧？”

“他就在亚西诺伊，留在他的八列桨战舰上。”阿蒙内特回答，“要保护西奈兄弟会，咱们必须铲除这个祸害。”

她说着走上前去，牵住另一位无形者导师的手，为他指出罗马将军战船的方向。这个动作完全是无意识的，等到她发觉时，要松开未免过于欲盖弥彰。巴耶克似乎没什么反应，就像以前一样，他松松地握着她的手，手指安静地触着她的掌心，或许他还没有觉察到她越界了，或许他觉察到了，但就像她一样佯装不知。

谁也不愿先提醒这件事，他们牵着手走向亚西诺伊的码头，在沙滩上留下两双草鞋的痕迹。

“罗马怎么样？”他问道。

“令人惊叹，”于是阿蒙内特为之微笑，巴耶克动用全部意志力才没有在她的笑容下颤栗，“充满了诡计、欺骗和腐败，简直是一座属于无形者的城市。”

“我还以为你会提到酒呢。”

“红酒挺不错的。”阿蒙内特回答，“你有空来的话，我请你喝一杯。”

巴耶克的手指终于在她手里动了一下。她发觉前一天那种令人忧心的血腥已经散去，睡莲叶与芦苇丛重归宁静，过了这么多年，他似乎没有变化，仍然带着绿洲才有的干净流水的气息。

他久久没有应声。直到太阳沉下，月影铺在海面上，他们的肩膀几乎挨在一起。

“可能吧，要是我有机会去罗马。”他说。

幽影如夜幕般落在罗马人的战船上。

袖剑已经饱饮了鲜血，最后一个还能站着的罗马人举起盾。路菲欧是个很擅长保护自己的将军，他在战斗技巧上也颇有造诣，他弓起背，谨慎地守住自己的每一个空隙。他的对手非常勇猛，但前一天还被绑在十字架上的战士无论如何都发挥不出十分的实力。

“无形者还真的存在。”他在盾牌后讥笑道，“愚钝的杀手啊，你追求和平和秩序，那正是我所创造的东西，我是不会被你毁灭的。你会死在自己的影子里，而维序者却将永存于阳光下。”

巴耶克将他的剑尖朝后，他的衣服还没干透，海水里的盐粒附着在他的皮肤上，提醒他在那片看似宁静的水面下看到了怎样可怖的场面。他没有回话，疲惫不知不觉地爬上了他的手臂，使武器都变得沉重了，现在是该集中精神的时刻。

他右脚后挪，再次起步冲刺，猛地用镰状剑的弯刃勾住了对方防御的盾牌。路菲欧反应很快，他扭动盾牌，并挥剑斜刺无形者的肋下。巴耶克向后仰去避开了这一击，他用力拉动仍然勾在对方盾牌上的剑，并借着身体仰倒的重量，把对手的防御撕开了一道缝隙。他将左手的盾牌猛掷出去，穿过那条缝隙，砸在路菲欧的肩上。

罗马人被砸得连连后退了几步，但这次攻击并不足以致命。巴耶克的盾哐啷一声落在甲板上，路菲欧呸出一口血沫，咧开一个狮子般的笑：“打得好，但这下你没盾牌了。”

巴耶克就地翻身而起，他仍然没有回答。他的左肩塌了一下，失去了防护的袖臂下弹出了利刃。

圆月之下，阿蒙内特正从另一条船的帆绳上悄然走过来。

路菲欧几乎就在她的正下方。

她把自己挂在那条绳索上，抽出身侧的短剑，用力割断了绳子的另一端。借着荡下的绳子，阿蒙内特纵身一跃，将另一只手握着的长剑用力地刺进罗马人的肩胛里。

她的敌人痛得大吼一声，挥动着手里的剑，试图趁着阿蒙内特拔出剑的时候去割开对方的喉咙。但阿蒙内特并没有拔出那柄剑，她只是轻盈地向后一跳。与此同时，巴耶克也朝前猛扑过去。

罗马人转身太慢了，袖剑已然递进了他的咽喉。他的眼珠瞪得几乎凸出，牙齿发出了临死的咯咯声。

“愿无形者埋葬你。”巴耶克轻声说。

他抽出袖剑，鲜血喷涌而出。路菲欧的身躯倒了下去，羽毛落在他被割开的喉咙上，阿蒙内特的面容从他身后显露出来。

他们在船帆的阴影下对视。罗马的导师正在扬起微笑，照明的火盆映出她脸颊上的点点雀斑，乌黑的发辫垂在她的肩头，她是那么美丽。巴耶克伸出手去，想要擦掉溅到女神无暇的容颜上的几滴血迹。

但她却握住了他伸过来的手臂。

她用手臂环过他的肩膀，然后巴耶克意识到，那是一个拥抱。他怔忡了一下，竭力不流露出任何更多的渴求——那不意味着任何事，战友之间也常常拥抱。最终他将额头抵上了她的，金属的额饰触感冰冷，但阿蒙内特，阿蒙内特像是火焰，他在她的发间闻到棕榈木燃烧的气味，她的热度几乎烫伤他的心。

“还没结束，”她在月光下低语，“我们还有更棘手的问题。”

盖米拉特已死，宁静重新降临在这片半岛上，而无形者在山峦中找到了更隐秘的新据点。阿蒙内特宣布，从此之后，无形者将不再染上无辜者的鲜血，不再歌唱英雄的故事。

然后她握住了巴耶克的手，自他们重逢后，经历过第一次这样做时的惶恐，第二次似乎就容易得多了。他们悄悄避开其他人来到洞口，他们有意走得很慢，但终于还是到了离别的时刻，第二次牵手有多么轻易，第二次离别就有多难。

在些微的天光中，她端详着他的面容。

最后她说：“你的眼线墨大部分都掉了。”

阿蒙内特皱起眉头，那基本等同一个无声的苛责。巴耶克不由抬手摸了摸眼周。

“那我等会儿就——”

“过来我帮你补上。”

“我可以自己……”

“坐下。”阿蒙内特用她那种整个兄弟会都无敢不从的嗓音说，另一位无形者导师只得屈服了。

那理应是件很平常的事，在罗马的时候，她为同样来自埃及的兄弟画过，他们也曾帮她画过。但当她曾经的爱人的眼睛在她的手指下安静地颤动时，她几乎立刻就后悔了，她在这片绿松石之地让他们彼此干涉得太多了，很容易唤醒那段他们年少时在锡瓦拥有过的吉光片羽。

“好了。”

于是阿蒙内特公事公办地完成了这个简单的工作，她匆匆收回了手，指腹上沾着墨迹和残余的温度。

“我爱你。”巴耶克低声说，声音轻得如同鹰羽吻过额头。

他或许不知道，这句低语在罗马兄弟会导师心里激起了多重的涟漪。她以为自己早已埋葬了那个年轻炽烈的艾雅，但显然艾雅还活着，仍然在她的“卡”中，为着他的一句话，就能烧尽囚锢了过去的围栏。阿蒙内特沉默良久，最后听到自己回答：“我不再是与你相爱过的那个人了。”

巴耶克睁开眼，多余的墨粉从他的眼睑上落下。

“我知道，对不起。”

“但那并不意味着我们再无重逢之日，”她终于说，“总有一天，当奥西里斯召唤我们时，我会在芦苇原与你再次相见。”

“关于那个，嗯。我不确定我的罪孽还能轻过玛特的羽毛，但愿到那一日，天平还会再次为我倾斜。”

“即使你有任何罪孽，我也应当承担一半。无论是杜厄特或是芦苇原，我终将与你同行。”阿蒙内特回答，“再会了，锡瓦的巴耶克。祝你战无不胜。”

说罢，她踏着篝火的烟尘离去，如同多年以前，曾经有个叫艾雅的小女孩迎着朝阳落在他的眼中，当她朝他微笑时，点燃了那颗尚还清白无辜的心。如今同一片晨曦正在西奈海湾的群山后升起，将她的身影映在金红色的霞光之中，巴耶克站起身，迎着那道光幕为她祈祷。

“阿蒙在上，祝福她无声的步伐。”他轻声说，“但愿哈索尔将过去的爱恋留给我，塞赫美特荣耀她的前路吧。”

卡瓦博猫着腰，静悄悄地走向洞口背对着他的剪影。他心里还有属于少年人未曾湮灭的好胜心，但巴耶克却在他以为要得手之前转过头来。

“很高兴你来了，”他说，“见过塔希拉了吗？”

曾经的上古维序者的儿子已经换下那身属于富有之人的蓝袍，套上无形者粗糙的麻布衫。他直起身，为自己最终被发现而叹了口气：“她说有一整套的训练等着我，还说你应该负责教我练习怎么跳跃。”随即他好奇地将眼睛转向正消失在黎明之光中的那个身形：“那是谁？”

“阿蒙内特，罗马兄弟会的导师。”

“我在据点里看到了她写的布告。”卡瓦博问，“她用女神的名字作为自己的代号吗？”

巴耶克拉上了兜帽，让阴影落在他的双眼上，以遮去在他心里翻腾的许多情绪。他已经望不见阿蒙内特的影子了，她走进了拉神的光辉中，但是艾雅——他的艾雅，在他的梦里，在他的卡中，在他决心舍弃所有归身于暗影后，她将唯一的痛苦与喜乐烙印在他的生命中。属于巴耶克的一切都随着无形者的誓言离去了，只有她留了下来。

“我们必须在黑暗中前行。这并不容易，卡瓦博，有时候我也会感到迷失。”他回答，“而正如那位女神一样，她总是用利刃为我指引出方向。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> CP小论文（……）：
> 
> 我觉得他们还是彼此相爱的。
> 
> 正因为彼此相爱，所以才要[划掉]分手[划掉]分居。艾雅有更远大的理想，为了践行她的信条，她担心这份爱会永远牵绊自己的脚步，所以她仪式般地割裂了过去的自己，甚至舍弃了自己的名字。而八爷因为深爱她所以尊重她的想法，从而愿意对她放手，只是和她并行在同一条路上。
> 
> 整个无形者DLC让我看到的是他们见了面后都在压抑自己，就像是他们怕一时的激情毁掉好不容易筑起的决心。无论是阿蒙内特下意识地去牵八爷的手，还是最后贴额头时八爷克制的呼吸声，感觉他们正在那条边界旁徘徊，但是不敢再进，不敢再说，果然还是不见面时比较容易。
> 
> 所以就想写写假如因为客观原因越界了会怎样，【删除】并不怎么样还是照样为了革命事业分居【删除】。
> 
> 至少最后还是合葬了，而且竟然还是葬在初恋之地，所以他们还是很甜的（发出了失去味觉的声音.jpg


End file.
